This contract provides biomedical computing support to the National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS). The DCCPS is the arm of the National Cancer Institute that both generates new knowledge and seeks to ensure that the products of cancer control research are effectively applied in all segments of the population. The Division is comprised of the Office of the Director (OD) and five research programs: (1) the Applied Research Program (ARP), (2) the Surveillance Research Program (SRP), (3) The Behavioral Research Program (BRP) (4) the Epidemiology and Genetics Research Program (EGRP) and (5) the Office of Cancer Survivorship (OCS). The support provided are in the areas of (1) computer systems analysis, (2) programming, (3) data management, (4) data analysis, (5) statistical reporting, (6) WWW development and (7) documentation services for research efforts. There are presently approximately 80 separate projects supported.